


Heartthrob

by babypandatao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boonon, Fluff, I APOLOGIZE THIS IS MESSY, M/M, Not rlly tooth rotting this time but still, Sassy Boo, and a bit of thug8, oh and lazy hyung jeonghan, seungsol, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan is upset. He's angry, mad, sour, bitter, and all kinds of negative feelings because he's certainly sure that he's NOT in a friendly terms with the school's heartthrob so please, somebody tell him the reason as why the fuck is this Chwe guy kissing him in front of all the students at the cafeteria?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartthrob

**Author's Note:**

> yo guys. another vekwan fic from me wow im such a trash lmao. Also i apologize, this is not the best from me. Well, enjoy!

 

 

Today was supposed to be a good day. The sun is not that hot, just warm gentle fleeting of heat touching his body, and the clouds are doing a great job to soften the bright rays of UV gleam, reducing the unwanted effect on his skin.

He started his day unusually early today, with a pretty good mood too. This was one of the very rare moments where he actually felt he had enough sleep for the night, refreshed and ready to start his activity for the day. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips when he stretched his body like a cat, spending a good two or three minutes rolling around on his bed before he got up, heading to the shower and grabbing his towel in the way.

Ten minutes of showering and loosening his vocal chords, (or you can read as : singing at the top of my lungs not really caring if im hitting the right notes or not)  he stepped out of the bathroom all fresh and smelling like his peach and honey bodywash. Picking his outfit for the day was fun too, him having an extra time to think over and over again about his color choices and what kind of jeans did he want to wear for school today. _(Dark navy blue skinny jeans, washed grey 7/8 jeans, or the usual classic blue jeans?)_

He decided to wear the navy skinny jeans (It makes his legs, thighs, and _especially_ his booty looks good) , throwing on a grass green sweater as his upperwear(?).After he’s done applying his moisturizer and using his favorite peach flavoured chapstick, he grabbed his backpack from the corner of his room, went out from his bedroom and greeted his parents with a kiss on their cheeks. The breakfast was great, his mom cooked his favorite kimchi fried rice with blackporks, radish kimchi and bean sprouts, also a healthy amount of whatever green vegetables on the other plate.

His mom drove him to school, said her usual _study well, baby_ and Seungkwan gave her a flying kiss as he skipped his way inside the gate of his school. He cheerfully waved back to those who greeted him and he put his bag on his usual seat, went out to search for his friends.

 

“Seungkwannie! Good morning, wow, you're so early today!” He got an armful of his Soonyoung hyung and he would've fall on his bum if not for Jeonghan steadying his arm before it's too late. “You looked so happy too! Wow, did something good happen this morning? Or did your mother finally allow you to go to that party this weekend?”

“As much as i want to say yes that's not true and it would be great if that's true but nope. I don't know, i woke up this morning feeling great and fresh, can you believe that?” Seungkwan returned Soonyoung's hug with the same amount of power, giggling when his hyung let out a small groan but frowned when he said _heavy Seungkwannie_.

“Oh really? You finally had a moment when you're not feeling bitchy? That's great. ” Seungkwan scowled at his cute-but-a-true-reincarnation-of-the-said-devil-himself chinese hyung. “Yeah Minghao hyung. That's because i didn't receive a text from you whining about how handsome Wen Junhui is and what a pity because Wen Junhui is the literal form of greasy flirtatious playboy bastard who loves to break any humans hearts into pieces because his love isn't true and he just wanted to have a great sex without any string attached, _right_ hyung?” Seungkwan snickered in satisfaction when Minghao's cheeks burned with prominent red color, glaring at him passionately.

 

 “Shut up.” A grumble from Minghao made him chuckle again, patting his hyung on his arm. 

 

“Kwannie, your mom still doesn't want you to go to the party? Aww but we're all going there.” Jeonghan said with a pout. Seungkwan sighed and he pouted back at him, mumbling about how his mother would kill him and maybe cut his monthly pocket money if he bugged her again. His pocket money is already cut once before (because of Soonyoung's persistence to take Seungkwan to that other gathering but his mom found out and boom he's a little broke the next day) so there's no need for him to make his mother angry again right?

 

“That's a pity but it's alright. After all we don't want him to lose another precious amount of his pocket money. Right, Seungkwannie? ” Seungkwan rolled his eyes when Soonyoung winked at him, seemingly remembering about that incident before. “Your fault hyung. I told you to not do that and look! Now i'm a poor high school student.” Soonyoung responded him with a chuckle and Seungkwan rolled his eyes again.

 

A comfortable silence fell between them and Seungkwan leaned back to the bench, slouching like a real life human sloth. He's the youngest amongst his friends but sometimes he felt like he's watching over a very very hyperactive 7 yrs old, a cute-but-he-bites human puppy  and even his oldest hyung who tends to forget that he's the _oldest_ , therefore he should have been the one taking care of them, his younger friends but nope, he only lazily lays down and let them do whatever they wanted to do. Not that Seungkwan minded but sometimes it's a little tiring, because he swears Soonyoung never felt tired and Minghao's sassiness/savageness got incredibly better as the time goes. (He suspected it's because his chinese hyung' s korean is better now. ~~Or did he unconsciously learn from Seungkwan? He's not really sure.)~~

 

The school's bell startled them all, scurrying to their respective classes with the usual _See you at lunch! ._ A smile formed on his lips when Minghao unconsciously hid behind him as they passed Soonyoung's class, with Junhui flirting with some girl at the door. He bid a small goodbye when Minghao entered his classroom and he hurriedly walked faster to his own as the second bell rang.  If he arrived there after the third one then he'll be doomed.

A relieved sigh escaped his mouth when he arrived on time, walking to his seat as he greeted his classmates's _Morning Seungkwan_ , _Hello Seungkwannie_ , and _Hello there baby boo. How's your pitiful life go—_

Wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He scowled at the one and only Chwe Hansol.

 

No, he didn't want to talk about this stupid guy with his stupid fangirls harem (something like that) . So he ignored the guy, kept walking to his own seat with his chin held high in the air, carefully dodging the somewhat full-of-stretched-legs path and he asked his seatmate to change seats with him because no way in hell he would sit with the so called 'Caucasian Prince' at his side.

Thank God that Chan agreed and he started to focus on the lesson, trying to ignore stupid Chwe and his stupid noisy fangirls, because he's not in the mood for a bitchy argument.

 

_Sigh._

There goes his good mood and pleasant morning. Ugh, he hates that Chwe guy.

 

 

 

           

**» \- V –  E – R – K – W – A – N – A – T – I – O – N – S - « **

 

 

 

 

The lessons are just like usual, boring and Seungkwan still doesn't understand why the hell does he need to study chemical reactions when his dream is to be a famous singer? He's a good student though, so he listened carefully to whatever his teacher is saying right now. When a little ball of paper flew to his table, he ignored it because he knew it's just another stupid teasing remarks from that Chwe.

 

“uhh, Seungkwan? Looks like Hansol has something to tell you.” Chan's voice broke his concentration,  timidly apologizing when Seungkwan gave him a menacing stare. “Whatever that Chwe guy wanted to say is not important, Chan. You better focus on Mr. Cha before he call your name to answer whatever equation it is on the board.” Seungkwan said in a flat tone, muttering a soft good when Chan nodded his head frantically. After that it went smoothly, especially when Chwe had to answer the question because Mr.Cha caught him messing with one of the girls.

The end of the first lesson came with a loud ringing from the bell and Seungkwan is tidying his books when Chwe passed by his side, accidentally bumping on Seungkwan's shoulder with a stupid smirk on his lips. Seungkwan rolled his eyes annoyedly, ignoring the subtle giggles from Hansol's (harem) fangirls. “Better watch out, Boo. You refused to answer my paper so there will be a surprise waiting for you later~” Hansol said with a sing song voice and Seungkwan responded with an unimpressed face. The girls are laughing right now, probably because they're just being annoying as fuck.

_Do not lose your cool Seungkwan. Don't destroy your good mood and good day, yes i know he already destroyed your great mood but at least right now you're feeling okay. Good enough to ignore this stupid Chwe. You can do this!_

 

He pushed past the swarm of girls around Hansol, who's still standing at the front of the class for some stupid  reason, ignoring the glare he got everytime he shoved another girl harshly to the side. Well,  there are some good reasons as why they didn't put something on this path and probably the reason is to let other people using it as a way to get out of the room, _idiots_. You're one of the stupid people who doesn't have the same logic as everyone. Psh.

When he's out of the room he immediately walked to his next class (thankfully without Chwe), smiling when he saw his friend Jaeyeol waiting for him at the door.

 

“Hello Seungkwannie ~” Jaeyeol greets him with a wide smile and a warm side-hug.  Seungkwan happily hugs his friend back, instantly forgetting about his annoyance because of Chwe. They both walks inside still with Jaeyeol's arm on Seungkwan's shoulder and Seungkwan's hand on Jaeyeol's back, earning soft giggles from their classmates because of their interactions.

“How's your day going on so  far?” Jaeyeol asks after they chose their seats, the third row from the back, right beside one of the big window. “Good, i think. Do you know? I woke up feeling great and inspired this morning  do you believe that? Huh, i guess i can be a morning person sometimes.”

They chatted happily until Mrs.Park comes in with a straight face, and everybody immediately stopped talking, turning their bodies to the whiteboard stiffly because they all know how deadly Mrs.Park is when she’s having one of her ‘moody’ days. Even the baddest student like Johnny and the most talkative student like Ten stays quiet for the entire period, not wanting to face Mrs.Park’s wrath.

The lesson is boring, almost scary because nobody says a word aside from answering Mrs.Park’s rapid questions, those unlucky students grimacing everytime the blazing stare is on them, demanding a 100% accurate answer for her questions. Seungkwan, being one of the top student keeps his head down, not wanting to be called because 1.) He doesn’t work well under pressure and 2.) He doesn’t really understand the content for this chapter, and God knows the possibility of getting roasted is higher than Jaehyun’s weekly money pocket so nope, Seungkwan won't risk his pride.

 

Beside him Jaeyeol is writing diligently, a mask to protect himself from getting called, Seungkwan knows his bestfriend very well.

 

 

 

“Psst, Seungkwan-ah.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why is she so scary today? I swear i’m gonna pee in my pants if she glance at me one more time."

 

 

 

Seungkwan involuntarily snorts. Wrong move, because a second later Mrs.Park's blazing eyes found his, making him flinch and gulping down the sudden lump in his throat. Luckily, Mrs.Park only shakes her head before she focused on her notes, Seungkwan heaving a deep relieved sigh as he glared at his chuckling bestfriend.

“Lucky one.” He hears Jaeyeol muttering in amusement, quickly replying with an eyeroll before he put his attention to the lesson.

To his relieve the rest of the lesson is smooth, him managing to avoid any problem with Mrs.Park, thanks to his usual top-student-attitude and the fact that Mrs.Park has some kind of fondness with some dilligent students.

It's break time finally, after what feels like a decade bearing Mrs.Park sharp words and heated glare. Seungkwan hurriedly packs his stuffs, urging Jaeyeol to do the same because he's pretty sure he saw a mop of brown locks flashing outside of his class.

Now, there are lots of people with brown hair in this school but somehow his instinct says the owner of the brown hair is Chwe.

Seungkwan doesn't want to encounter the other boy so if he's moving fast enough, he can get out of here while stupid Chwe is busy with his harem from this class.

 

“Come on, Jae.” Upon hearing his slightly clipped tone Jaeyeol rises an eyebrow but he says nothing as they pushes past the already swarming students around the door area.

 

Seungkwan sighs.

 

This is annoying.

 

Wearing his best indifferent face he slightly forces his way to the door, only responding the annoyed glare directed at him with a slight roll of his eyes and a little 'tch'.

He succeeds on getting out of the class but apparently annoying Chwe decided that it's a good idea to block his way, standing in front of him, moving right and left when Seungkwan tried to get away.

 

“Hey, baby boo.” A confident smirk appears on his face and Seungkwan really wants to slap it off. “Move aside, Chwe.” Seungkwan grumbles. Seriously, he's _really_ not in the mood for some petty bickering. Sighing in annoyance, he crossed his arms when Chwe only respond with a raised eyebrows, stating that he doesn't want to listen to Seungkwan.

 

“What do you want?” Seungkwan leans on the door frame. Fine then, if stupid Chwe wants his attention _that bad_ , he may as well give it to him. He glances to his side to find Jaeyeol staring down at Chwe with a frown, and Seungkwan grimaces when the thought of ‘they're not in a good term with each other too’ crosses his mind.

Just when Seungkwan is about to open his mouth, one of their classmate comes and asks Jaeyeol to go to the teacher's office because apparently Mrs.Park wants to meet him. With a reassuring smile and a pat on the back, Jaeyeol left both of them, making his way in the somehow crowded mass surrounding them.

 

“Hurry up, I have to meet my friends.” Chwe scrunches up his nose playfully at the very harsh tone, but Seungkwan only rolls his eyes. “We can't talk here. It's a private matter, Boo.” He wiggles his eyebrows at the end of his sentence, earning a quite big reaction from the students around them.

Ugh, that's it. Seungkwan is done with this human being.

 

“Well then I don't need to listen to your bullshit. You're wasting my time okay.” With a sassy turn of his head Seungkwan straight up pushed Chwe to make way, throwing a resentful glare at everyone who dares to make an offended gasp because of his action.

It's great because Chwe doesn't grab his hand like those cliche dramas (not that Seungkwan wanted him to do it, ew) but Seungkwan doesn't give a fuck about that. With his chin raised up high he struts to the school's canteen, praying with all his might that today his hyung isn't in their crazy moods, so he doesn't have to deal with spilled beverages and mini food fight later on.

 

“Oh there he is. What took you so long, Seungkwannie? Soonyoung almost eat half of your spaghetti.” Jeonghan says, making space for Seungkwan to sit on the long chair. “Something stupid happened hyung. And thankyou for buying me food _and_ guarding them from a hungry hamster.” Seungkwan chuckles when Soonyoung makes an unamused face at him, retaliating with sticking his tounge out shortly.

Ah, the smell of food immediately makes him feel better. His Jeonghan hyung is the best. He even remembered about Seungkwan's favorite addition, mushroom and cheese! After murmuring a _'let's eat'_ Seungkwan brings the fork to his mouth, sighing in contentment when the tomato-cheese sauce fills his taste bud immediately. He eats with vigor, realizing that he is hungry. (Trying to sit straight and still for a whole lesson is tiring, _plus_ he had to deal with stupid Chwe.)

Not long after he hears a chuckle. “Slow down, Seungkwannie. Your food won't go anywhere, I promise.” Jeonghan pats his shoulder in amusement, laughing when Seungkwan tried to protest with his mouth half full. “Don't talk when you still have food in your mouth. Geez, what are you? A five years old?” This time it's Minghao who's speaking, a sort of fond smirk on his lips.

Ignoring them Seungkwan continues to eat his spaghetti, only rolling his eyes when they shakes their head at him.

“I'm done. Do you want to drink something?” Seungkwan asks after he ate his last bite. “I want a can of coffee. A cold one.” Soonyoung answers in between his munches of his second double cheese burger. Another can of coffee for Jeonghan, and mineral water for Minghao. Nodding, he makes his quick purchase, coming back with two cans of coffee and a bottle of mineral water.

 

“Here guys, your drinks paid with _my_ money so kindly please give me the same am—“

 

He stopped when his eyes met a pair of light brown orbs.

 

“The _fuck_?!” Seungkwan turns to his Jeonghan hyung but the devil with angel's wings only blinks innocently at him, making him scowl in annoyance. Instead of an empty seat, there’s a human being occupying his seat, resting his chin on his fist, a tilt of his head when Seungkwan grunts loudly.

“HYUNG! Why is he here— Argh, why did you even let him— Ugh, what the fuck do you want?!” Seungkwan practically hissed angrily, feeling so done and tired of  this guy’s antics. “I already said it when we were in front of your class, i want to talk to you. But in a private area, please. Just the two of us.” Chwe sighs in a tired manner, as if he’s explaining something to a kid.

 

_Fuck you_.

 

“Um, Seungkwan-ah? Do you want us to move to another seat? Just for a moment,  to, uh, you know, give you some privacy?” Soonyoung says, not unkindly and Seungkwan throws him a glare. “NO! There’s nothing to talk with him. Why would i go to a secluded place with _him_?!” Seungkwan responds with anger, unconsciously stamping his feet like a child.

“But Hansol-ssi looks like he’s serious about this talking matter, Seungkwan-ah.” It’s Minghao, a subtle frown on his eyebrows  when Seungkwan only stares at him dully. “I don’t give a fuck. Come on, hyungs, i need to go.” He doesn’t spare another glance to Chwe, turning his back to go to his class. He doesn’t even care if his hyungs doesn’t follow him, all he wants to do is get away from Chwe Hansol Vernon.

 

“Seungk— !!”

 

Before Jeonghan even finish his name, a hand shot up to his arm,effectively stopping him.

 

“WHAT IS IT?! I don’t want to talk to you, and i don’t want to go with you to a private area so fuck off, Chwe. I’m so do— _hmph!_ ”

 

His hyungs goes silent, there’s a very audible collective gasps around him, and Seungkwan’s eyes widen in horror and surprise.

 

 

 

 

                                                                                       

Because Chwe Hansol Vernon is _kissing him_.

**Author's Note:**

> UHUH;;)) anyways i really feel like i could've done much better but oh wellT^T Gimme some love, guys. Kudos, comments, i really appreciate it all bcs they're my motivation to write. Lately im really having difficulties to write my stories so i hope maybe you can leave some lovely feedback?:3 (cliffhanger and plot twist isnt my style but i guess i can try?:v)


End file.
